his regret
by Arnest sirleena
Summary: Menyebalkan, pengganggu, menyusahkan setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Kaito untuk mendeskripsikan tentang adiknya Miku.buat selengkapnya baca aja ya..


(Kaito POV)

"kakak!" panggil seorang gadis dari luar.

Dengan malas aku bangkit tempat tidurku dan menjawab panggilannya "ada apa?"

"kak, ayo keluar sekarang. kau bilang akan mengajariku aritmatika kan. Ayolah ajari aku" rengek gadis itu manja. Benar- benar membuatku ingin muntah.

"tidak sekarang, aku sibuk mengerti?"

Namaku adalah Kaito Shion. Tapi semua orang lebih suka menyingkatnya menjadi Kaito. Aku berumur 15 tahun sekarang

Gadis yang merengek tadi adalah adikku Miku . Dia beda 5 tahun denganku tapi dia selalu bertingkah layaknya anak kecil berumur 6 tahun sehingga sering membuatku dan hampir semua orang merasa susah tapi ayahku sangatlah menyayanginya.

Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkannya, ayah bilang wajah shanna sangatlah mirip dengan ibu. Bahkan ayah selalu memintaku mengajarinya tanpa peduli apakah aku sudah belajar pelajaran ku sendiri atau belum.

Bukannya aku merasa iri dengan perhatian yang ayah berikan kepadanya hanya saja dia selalu membuatku kesal, apalagi dia selalu mengadu pada ayah jika aku tidak mengikuti permintaannya.

Bahkan aku yakin dalam beberapa detik aku akan mendengar.

"Kaito, cepat keluar dari kamarmu dan ajari adikmu sekarang juga!" teriak ayah.

Aku sudah tahu pasti ini akan terjadi. Sebelum ayah mulai mendobrak pintu untuk memukulku lebih baik aku keluar dan mengajari pengganggu kecil itu.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku melihat shanna menatapku dengan bahagia seraya memegang buku- buku pelajarannya.

Tanpa dipersilahkan dia sudah masuk dan duduk dikasurku membuka bukunya .

"cepat nii-chan, aku ada test besok!" kata Miku bersemangat

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mengajarinya. Entah sial atau untung Miku memang anak yang pintar sehingga tidak memakan waktu yang lama hanya untuk mengajarinya aritmatika.

Selesai mengajari pengacau itu, aku langsung mematikan lampu dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun begitu mendengar suara jam wekerku. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kekamar mandi lalu memakai seragam sekolahku.

Begitu semuanya siap aku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Saat aku melewati kamar Miku aku mendengar suara ribut seperti suara barang- barang yang pecah. Entah apa yang dilakukan pengacau itu.

Aku tetap berjalan tanpa ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Saat ingin menuruni tangga aku berpapasan dengan bibi Meiko. Beliau adalah pembantu rumah tangga kami, entah sudah berapa lama beliau bekerja pada kami yang jelas dari ingataku dari kecil dialah yang mengasuhku.

"selamat pagi tuan muda" sapa bibi deena dengan ramah

"pagi juga bi, mau kemana?"

"bibi ingin membangunkan nona Miku"

Mendengar namanya disebutkan benar- benar membuat moodku langsung down. Yang benar saja dia sudah besar tapi masih harus dibangunkan orang lain, benar- benar anak yang manja.

"saya duluan tuan muda" pamit bibi Meiko

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana aku melihat ayahku sedang membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi dan beberapa biskuit, itulah sarapannya.

Ayahku tidak begitu menyukai sarapan dengan makanan berat walaupun hanya telur rebus dipagi hari.

"selamat pagi ayah "sapa ku. Lalu ku duduk disamping ayah.

Dapat kulihat ayah melirikku sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan datar "pagi juga"

Ayah lalu menutup korannya dan mulai meminum kopinya. Setelahnya dia mamandangku dan berdehem pelan.

aku menoleh padanya "ada apa ayah?"

"begini Kaito, ayah harus keluar kota hari ini untuk itu ayah membutuhkan Oliver untuk mengantarku jadi bisakah kau mengantar Miku pergi dan pulang sekolah hanya untuk hari ini saja?"

Aku tersenyum setulus mungkin dan berkata "baik ayah". Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk pergi bareng dengan pengganggu itu namun aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan permintaan kecil ayah.

"wah, aroma masakannya enak sekali, aku benar- benar lapar" kata Miku sambil berlari menuju meja makan.

Aku dapat melihat senyum ayah merekah lebar saat mendengar suara shanna sangat berbanding terbalik dengan saat aku datang tapi aku tidak mau memusingkannya.

Saat Miku ingin mengambil makanannya, ayah berdehem keras hingga membuat Miku dan aku menoleh padanya. Aku dapat melihat dahi ayah berkerut seperti sedang menahan marah.

"ada apa ayah?" tanya Miku takut- takut

"sepertinya putri kecilku ini lupa menyapa ayahnya" kata ayah dengan sedih yang dibuat- buat hingga membuat Miku terkikik geli.

Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri ayah dan mencium pipi nya"selamat pagi ayah" sapanya dengan nada yang sangat riang.

Ayah tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya "selamat pagi juga sayang"

Aku melihat pemandangan antara ayah dan putrinya itu dengan malas hampir setiap hari mereka melakukan drama picisan itu.

"cepat makan sarapanmu Miku, hari ini kau berangkat denganku aku tidak mau terlambat mengerti?" kataku dengan ketus

Bukannya kesal dengan perkataanku, dia justru tersenyum girang dan memekik "yeah, aku berangkat bersama nii-chan. Hore!"

Baiklah aku benar- benar muak dengan seruan 'nii-chan' kekanakannya itu. Aku benar- benar ingin muntah dan membentaknya untuk menghentikan hal itu. Namun tidak mumgkin kulakukan di depan ayah bukan..

Dia lalu duduk mulai makan sarapanya dengan semangat. Ayah hanya tersenyum dan melihatnya laulu beliau berkata "jangan terlalu terburu- buru sayang"

Miku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya namun sama sekali tidak memelankan kunyahannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku segera berangkat bersama si pengganggu itu, di motor dia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"jangan meluk- meluk bodoh, aku gak bisa nafas!"bentakku

Namun walupun tidak peduli sudah berapa kali aku membentak dan bersikap tidak baik padanya dia hanya tersenyum dengan riang sepertinya aku harus mengantarnya kerumah sakit jiwa.

Tak lama kami sampai disekolahnya namun bukannya segera turun dia justru masih duduk manis dibelakangku

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan cepat turun aku juga mau kesekolahan ku"bentakku. Pagi- pagi saja dia sudah berhasil membuatku kesal berkali- kali benar- benar seorang pengacau sejati.

"benarkah?" tanya Miku. Dia hanya menoleh kekiri dan kanan berulang- ulang kali lalu menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"yah.. padahal aku suka dibonceng nii-chan" katanya dengan nada kecewa yang benar- benar membuat mukaku menyerngit geli.

"cepat turun, dan hentikan sikap menggelikan itu!" kataku dengan penuh penekanan

"Kaito nii-chan jahat, aku ngambek!" kata Miku dengan wajah penuh cemberut. Dengan cepat dia turun dari motor dan pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil tanpa berpamitan dan berterimakasih kepada ku.

"benar- benar anak yang tidak tahu diri" pikirku dalam hati.

 **Hai minna!**

 **Hehehe.. ini FF pertama gua, sorry ya kalau berantakan dan mungkin gaje.. maklumlah namanya juga masih belajar**

 **Sebenernya ini cerita udah lama banget tapi baru punya keberanian buat post sekarang..**

 **Watashi no kokoro wa doki- doki desu...**

 **Tolong reviewnya ya...**

5


End file.
